


I'll give you the brightest sunshine

by goldenkisses



Series: You are my sunshine [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenkisses/pseuds/goldenkisses
Summary: It was something that they new would always happen, a life being brought into their lives that would make all the gloomy days into something so bright.





	1. bring on the sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I saw people last night taking about Dad Even and Isak, and I couldn't help but do this.  
> I hope you enjoy this somewhat! 
> 
>  
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

It was typical Friday for them, both working from home as they did at least two Fridays a month. Isak was always in the main office working, on something that could have waited until he returned to work on Monday at the hospital, his classical music playing softly in the back round (They both don’t know when that happened). Then there was Even, stretched out on the couch with their dog Alfa at his feet as he typed away on another play that he was working on while he was listening to the playlist that Isak had made for him when he signed on to do this play. The music wasn’t as loud as he thought it was because he heard a scream coming from the direction where his husband was, followed by a loud dog bark who then proceeded to jump off and run to her other dad. 

“Really Alfa?!” Even winced as he sat his things down on the table and walked towards the back office. He found Isak on the phone with tears coming down his rosy cheeks with a small smile trying to form. “Isak, what is it?” He said softly as he walked into the room. Isak’s soft green eyes looked up at him and they were filled with love. It was a while longer until he got off the phone, and when he did, he stood up and walked around towards Even quickly wrapping his arms around him.

“We got her, oh Even we got her.” He cried onto Even’s shoulders. His body sagged with relief as he walked them both over to the little couch that was in the room. 

“Tell me everything.” Even whispered into his fluffy hair. After a few minutes of silence, Isak finally pushed himself up a little bit but still holding on for dear life to Even. 

“That was Mary, she said that the parents decided to go ahead and sign the papers. And that if we wanted to, next week we can go and pick her up from the offices.” 

Even smiled down at the man that was about to become a father with him, a man who was about to complete his life with fully. From the first apartment they got together, to their first dog (the lazy butt Alfa who was now 5 years old), the first home they bought together in Grefsen (for this exact moment). They fought about it because Even wanted to stay in the city, but Isak wanted to live a little bit out the city just in case, no scratch that, for when they started building their family. Therefore, in this very moment seeing his beautiful husband of seven years happier than he was those seven years ago on their wedding day is something that he will never forget. 

“Wow, okay. This is what we wanted, oh god Isak you’re going to be such a good father to this little girl.” Even said as he fit Isak’s face between his palms so that his head was angled up towards him. “You will teach her all about the sciences, and play soccer with her as Alfa runs along her trying to eat the ball. And I will teach her about good rap, and Baz Luhrmann.” 

Isak laughed as he leaned in and gave a quick peck on his lips, “Yes I think I would like that, don’t you girl?” he said reaching out to pet Alfa on her head as she sat between them. “We have so much to do, don’t we?” He said softly still looking down at the dog before him.

“Yes we do, but don’t worry about it too much. How would you like to spend the rest of our day taking a drive out to Ikea to pick out our babies room?” 

“I think I would like that. Yeah I’d like that very much Even.” Isak said strongly before standing up, and walked towards the doorway before turning back around pointing at Even “Our daughter will not have a pink room.” He said as he walked out of the room with a laugh echoing throughout the house. 

“What’s wrong with pink Alfa?” Even looked down at the dog who stayed at his feet with her tail wagging back and forth just as fast has his heart was beating. 

After a few minutes of sitting there in his thoughts Even finally stood up and made his way out of the room appreciating the silence that consumed them. This would be the last week that it was just them, the two of them. They would be responsible for another life, a life that they had decided they wanted long ago when it was just them in a small studio flat in the middle of Oslo at eighteen and twenty years old respectively, after a night of drinking too much cheap champagne. Isak was so bubbly that night, giggling at everything Even was saying even if it was not funny, but when those words where said (“I want you to be the father of my children”) it was like a light bulb was lit in his head and never really turned off. 

“EVENN, Let’s goo!” Isak shouted from the front door, shaking Even from those happy memories. 

Walking out to the front where Isak was waiting for him with the keys and his jacket, and a smile as big as the sun. “Are you ready for some fun?”  
“I’ve been waiting for this moment for eleven years Even” he said brightly as he locked the door and walked behind Even. 

“Well, then let’s go make one more dream of ours a reality Mr. Bech Næsheim.” Even said as he reached out for Isak’s hand one more time before bringing that same hand with that shiny silver band to his lips for a kiss. 

Yeah they were ready, ready for that sunshine to shine so bright in their lives that they would forget all about those gloomy days that are bound to happen.


	2. hello, sunshine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the sunshine arrives, it will bring nothing but joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, all mistake are my own. Hope you enjoy!

Friday. 

This was it the day that they have been waiting for, he would say a week but in there reality it has been longer. A year or so of waiting, he hates waiting for something that he knows that should be his. But then again he did wait for the man that was next to him. He would have waited a lifetime to have those long fingers intertwined with his the way they are now. Isak is nervous, Even knows this by the way he’s gripping his left hand is proof enough for him, but he doesn’t care if anything it makes him love his husband even more which shouldn’t be possible but is. 

“Do you think she’ll like us?” a soft whisper came out from the man next to him. Even looked over at him with a soft smile, which reached his eyes and just nodded. 

“I think she’ll love us.” He said just as soft as the question that was asked. 

They had been waiting in a room that Mary had put them in, it was made for moments like these Even thought to himself as he continued to look it. Pictures of other families adorned the walls around them. Happy moments from other people who have experienced what they are about to. 

“Alfa will be her favorite I’m sure; she does gives the best hugs after all.” Isak laughed into his shoulder as leaned into Even’s side. 

Just then the door to the room opened, a silence over took the room one would think that something bad was going to happen not the exact opposite. They both stood up, except this time it was Even’s turn to hold onto Isak like his life was about to end, not start. 

“Gentlemen, please sit.” The woman that had been helping them said, as she herself sat with the baby carrier facing away from them. “I know you two have been waiting for them moment for a while now, and I just want you to know that I have the upmost faith in you, and just know you both will be the most wonderful father that this little girl could ask for. In a few minutes, I’m going to leave you, and let you spend some time with her and if you have any questions before we sign all the paperwork I will answer them for you, if not then she will be yours to take.” 

They both shook their heads, and looked back at “No I think we’re ready for this” Even spoke for the both of them. 

“Okay, perfect.” She stood and picked up the carrier setting it down on the table in front of them, there eyes of course glued to the object in front of them. “She’s not going to bite. I’ll be back with the paper work.” She said as she left them, to bask once again in that silence that Even has grown to hate. 

Isak’s breath hitched beside him has he let out a little gasp “Oh..”. Even could tell that his husband was on the verge of crying, so he held his hand tighter. 

A pair of big brown eyes that belonged to a beautiful two-month-old baby girl, their daughter’s eyes were starting back at them. 

“This is the second time I had this feeling.” Even said looking over at Isak, “The first when I saw you laughing in the courtyard, and now, now this utterly deep feeling of love is just the most beautiful thing I’ve ever felt.” 

Isak’s shook his head in agreement “I know the feeling, I love her so much and I haven’t even held her.” 

“Be the first.” Even let go of his hand and sat down on the couch as Isak unbuckled her from the carrier she was in, he watched how gentle he was being slipping her tiny arms through the loops, guiding his hand to her head for support. 

“She’s smells so good.” He said after a few minutes, smiling over at Even “Like the best soap ever to exist.” 

“Even better than me?” Even asked jokingly

“Way better” he laughed. “Did you want to hold her?” 

He nodded, holding out his arms as Isak placed her in his. And yeah Even thought to himself this is what love is supposed to feel like. “Hello sunshine. She’s very squirmy.”

“That she is, do you think we should name her now that we’ve seen her?” 

Even looked back down at the little ball of sunshine that was now playing with one of his fingers, they had of course talked about it over the past week about what they both had liked and didn’t. Just like when they first got Alfa, it was Isak who named her after a vigorous night in bed together.   
“Yeah I think, I think she looks like a Penelope. Don’t you?” Looked back up at his husband who had a smile on his face. It was the one name Even did not like, but knew Isak loved it ever since he read Odyssey at university. 

“Penelope Helen Bech Næsheim, yeah I love that Even. Do you like that baby, Penelope!” Isak said enthusiastically placing a kiss on her forehead, as she let out a little laugh that produced bubbles at her mouth. 

“She’s already like you, spit coming out the mouth.” Even joked as he whipped it away

“Even! You cannot say things like that around her. Daddy is a silly man, Pen you will soon learn all about that.” 

Instantly Even whipped his head up at Isak “Say that again. Please say it again.” 

“Even. What I..” Isak looked at him with a slight confusion 

“I never knew how much I needed to hear those words till just now, will you please Isak just say that one word for me.” Even said with a quiver to his voice.

Isak nodded his head, and looked back down at the baby that was before them “I’m going to tell you a secret Penelope. This man here the one that is holding you so very tightly is your daddy, and even though he just met you he loves you so very much. And I think I speak for the both of us when I say this we cannot wait to watch you grow up to be a powerful horse trainer. Right daddy?” 

Even let out a loud laugh with tears streaming down his face “Yeah, Pen. Your other dad here is right; you’ll be the best horse trainer in all of Norway.” 

They both looked at each other, both with tears of joy cascading down each of their faces. If this is what love was then, sign them both up every time in every universe.


	3. you are my sunhine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that moment when you realize it's the simple things that make you the calmest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story obviously was manly told from Even's pov. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone that read it, I could've have wrote more but I didn't want it to become boring.

3 Months later. 

 

His eyes fluttered open for a few minutes adjusting to the light that was pouring in from the blinds that Isak had opened before he had left to work this morning. The house was silent other than the soft babbling coming from the baby wearing a grey striped onesie, the sun hitting her perfectly that it was making her hair glow slightly. Even reached out and took her left foot that was in her mouth and brought it back down towards the bed, she squealed out with a big smile on her face and kicked her legs out. 

“I missed you too Pen, did you being out the sunshine just for me?” Even whispered as he sat up from the bed, and picked up Penelope and sat her on his lap. “Have you grown since we saw each other last?” he smiled at her as she just looked at him with those big brown eyes he has come to love waking up to ever since they had brought her home three months ago. It had been a crazy time for them with her coming into their lives, and work picking up for the both of them, but they made it work with a lot of sleepless nights and a lot of hand over the mouth nights for him and Isak. 

Nevertheless, for the past three days Even has not been able to see this bubbly baby in front of him because of a small episode he had. He stayed away at his parent’s house much to the dismay of Isak and his parents but he was not ready for her to see him that way. Last night he had came home and she was fast asleep in the crib that was in the room, he settled in quietly knowing that in the morning his husband we make sure she would be the first thing he would need to see. 

“One day you’re going to be able to understand what I’m saying to you, you won’t be sitting on my lap in a diaper. Nonetheless, someday in the future we will be in this exact situation where I will have to explain some complicated things to you, and maybe daddy will be with us to support me as he has been since he was seventeen. But that is another story for another time isn’t it sunshine, yes.” He was greeted with a smiling baby, and yeah that was okay with him because that smile could fix anything.

*

“Okay how about this one?” Even said as he spooned a little of the red sauce into Penelope’s mouth after blowing on it as she sat in her highchair in the kitchen with Alfa at his feet waiting for food to fall as he cooked dinner for Isak and himself. 

She spat it back out, just like she always did. If it wasn’t a banana then it would end up down the front of her shirt. 

“Okay perfect this will do! Thank for all the help sunshine.” He smiled as he turned around to finish up with the food. 

Music softly continued to play in the background, much to Even’s dismay it was classical music “to help with her brain growth Even!!” if it made Isak happy then he was happy to do it.   
“I see you haven’t defied me yet with the music.” Isak said as he startled him into dropping the spoon into the saucepan. 

“Honestly! Why do you insist on sneaking up on us whenever you come home from being smart?” Even eyed him as he watched Isak slip of his favorite red blazer that he insisted was nice but was one of the ugliest things he has seen. 

“I simply have no idea what you’re talking about.” He laughed as he rounded the island he give a kiss to Penelope who had been too busy smashing her banana with her hand. 

“How was today, wasn’t too much?” Isak said has he leaned into Even who opened his arms for a hug.

“Honestly?” Isak nodded head that was leaning against his chest. “I needed it more than anything. She, I didn’t know how to describe it, but she calmed me in so many ways. We stayed in bed almost all day, went outside and sat in the sun for a little while she played with Alfa. It was calm and perfect.” 

Moving his head to look up at him Isak leaned his head back with a smile “Good, I’m glad our little ray of light was able to bring more light into your life.” 

“You both have, in so many ways. I’m the luckiest man in the world.” Even looked over at their daughter who was a complete mess, a mess that they both have grown so much to love. 

“Nobody can take this away Even, she’s our sunshine and nobody is allowed to take sunshine away.” Isak whispered as he looked at the same picture Even was. 

A beautiful mess indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the house I picture them living in  
> https://www.finn.no/realestate/homes/ad.html?finnkode=94487561


End file.
